


Briciole

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: La calura di questi primi d’ottobre è una rarità che impreziosisce un pomeriggio altrimenti noioso. È un accenno di novità che stuzzica quella stessa pigrizia che t’ha fatto crollare sul divano. Mozart è riuscito nel resto e ora sei lì che agiti una mano a mezz’aria, perfettamente a tempo col ritmo. È la Piccola Serenata Notturna, a vibrare con le sue note di pieno barocco, tra le pareti di un 221b mai quieto.





	Briciole

__

 

 

 

 

 

_A Susanna, un ringraziamento._

  
   
  
   
La calura di questi primi d’ottobre è una rarità che impreziosisce un pomeriggio altrimenti noioso. È un accenno di novità che stuzzica quella stessa pigrizia che t’ha fatto crollare sul divano. Mozart è riuscito nel resto e ora sei lì che agiti una mano a mezz’aria, perfettamente a tempo col ritmo. È la  _Piccola Serenata Notturna_ , a vibrare con le sue note di pieno barocco, tra le pareti di un 221b mai quieto. Dalla finestra lasciata aperta, filtrano i raggi di un sole che accarezza polvere e nudità senza fare distinzione alcuna. L’autunno è esploso da qualche settimana e la sera il freddo già dà fastidio, la pioggia pare riuscire a penetrare fin dentro le ossa, ma tu non te ne curi. Neanche t’importa. Di certo non oggi che la clemenza di una Londra gentile, ti offre sparute tracce d’estate. Fa caldo, a Baker Street. Un caldo piacevole e non eccessivo. E nel mentre che ti ritrovi a pensarlo, un alito di un venticello più fresco ti sfiora le guance arrossate. Un mugolio assonnato abbandona le tue labbra e intanto ricordi di risate colorano il tuo palazzo mentale. Quel Mozart non ha smesso di suonare, al contrario ti striscia addosso. Ti entra dentro, ti possiede. In una carezza tenera, è lui che t’aiuta a tener frenate le briciole di un cuore che palpita.  
  
Sei felice.  _Pazzamente felice._  
  
Non per Londra. Non per la piccola serenata notturna e nemmeno per questo sole che ti lambisce pezzi di pelle tenuti scoperti da una vestaglia lenta. È per lui che lo sei. Per te e John. Per quel  _voi_  che è appena nato, per John che t’abbraccia con possessiva gelosia. John che dorme con l’estate schiacciata addosso.  
  
Avete fatto l’amore e tu neanche ci credi.  
  
È allora che, timidi, i tuoi pensieri prendono a vagare. Presto t’abbandoni a una memoria folle. Conoscere tutte le ragioni per cui ti ritrovi a formulare determinati pensieri, è impossibile persino per te. Da quando c’è John, nella tua vita è l’incoerenza a farla da padrone. Lei a farti sragionare. E che ti si radica dentro al cuore, non lasciandoti altro che briciole di razionalità. Briciole di te stesso sparse ovunque. È John che ti distrugge e che ricompone ogni pezzo, che rimette insieme il cuore. Solo John.  
  
Non saprai mai il vero motivo, ma mentre Mozart suona da un vecchio giradischi, a tornarti alla memoria è quel giorno al parco. Tempo fa. Tu e lui, un delitto. Forse Lestrade. Analizzavi erba e terriccio, attento al tuo lavoro. Girovagavi qua e là, danzando al pari di una ballerina. Avevi l’argento vivo addosso e una luce d’eccitazione nello sguardo. Un caso, finalmente e dopo settimane. Un caso e tu e lui a risolverlo, ed eri contento. E vibravi per l’eccitazione, tanto che lo volevi accanto a te. Chino al tuo fianco, per verificare se quelle che vedevi sopra al cadavere erano tracce o meno d’avvelenamento. È successo allora. Da un attimo all’altro tutto è cominciato, e voi siete cambiati. Hai sollevato il viso e… l’hai scoperto a guardarti. Guardarti e basta. E nel mentre che lo faceva, sorrideva.  
  
_“Allora ho capito che zone lontane del mio cuore, già erano tornate a casa”_.  
  
Te l’ha detto John qualche giorno più tardi e tu a malapena ne hai afferrato il senso. Lo capisci ora che stai su quel divano, con l’autunno nell’aria e Mozart ovunque. Tu, geniale stupido, ci arrivi soltanto adesso perché è stato allora che avete fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Là in quel parco. Guardandovi e non facendo nient’altro che penetrarvi la mente. Deducendovi a vicenda.  
  
Ridi. Pensi a quel giorno e ridi. Lo fai e basta. Il divertimento nasce piano e dopo monta. Ridi di te stesso, della tua stupidità. Ridi di John e del suo sciocco romanticismo. La verità l’avevi sotto agl’occhi, lui te l’aveva persino svelata ma tu non hai visto. Perché in quel parco c’eravate voi e nessun altro. Tu e lui col mondo che spariva attorno, circondati da poliziotti in divisa e con un cadavere a terra, vi siete amati per una prima, meravigliosa volta. Pur distanti e nonostante parole rimaste mute, avete fatto l’amore sotto l’ombra di un faggio. E il ricordo in te è tanto vivo che ancora senti l’affanno e hai in mente il suo sorriso. La dolcezza ruvida delle sue mani, che immaginavi sfiorarti il viso. Ricordi di baci non dati e carezze trattenute. Una distanza che era soltanto fisica. Il desiderio, prepotente, d’abbracciarvi e l’affinità delle vostre menti che suonavano all’unisono, che pareva non bastare più.  
  
«A cosa stai pensando?» ti chiede, in un mormorio. Parla piano, con la voce impastata dal sonno. Apre un occhio e ti spia. Poi ti bacia il petto scoperto. Sorride. Ti ama.  
  
«Alla nostra prima volta.» Poi, scioccamente ridi. Lo ami.  
  
E Mozart ancora suona.  
   
  
  
  
   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa storia mesi fa, per il contest "Flash contest di flash" sul forum di Efp. Ma avendola messa giù in un pomeriggio (letteralmente) mi pareva d’aver fatto le cose di fretta e senza pensare. Nonostante poi la storia si fosse classificata ottimamente al secondo posto, a me non riusciva a piacermi e quindi (dopo aver informato l'amministrazione e il giudice, S.Elric, che ringrazio ancora per il suo parere onesto e che mi è stato molto d’aiuto), l’ho cancellata. L’ho tirata fuori di recente e l’ho rimaneggiata un bel po’. Ho ritoccato il titolo e diverse cose. Resta invariata la scena di fondo, Sherlock e John che dormono sul divano e la frase che faceva da prompt e che recitava: “La prima volta non fu quando ci spogliammo, ma qualche giorno prima mentre parlavi sotto un albero. Sentivo zone lontane del mio cuore che tornavano a casa.” Di F. Arminio.
> 
> C’è una citazione a Mozart e alla Piccola serenata notturna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNNT0ACqYe8  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui.


End file.
